Aqua Force
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Kau tahu sweeper? Aqua Force adalah nama samaran dari seorang sweeper remaja, Souryuu Leon, yang bekerja di Cledea City. Untuk bertemu dengannya, klien harus mengirim pesan di papan pengumuman SMA Swasta Hitsue, bertuliskan H2O pada secarik kertas. AU, DaigoLeon, KaiAichi, rated M for save. Third: Narukami, in Romantica
1. First: The Sweeper, Aqua Force

Ketika matahari mulai menyembunyikan diri dari peraduannya...

Ketika langit mulai memunculkan eksistensi dari kegelapan...

Ketika para bintang mulai mengedipkan cahaya mereka yang jauh...

Ketika rembulan menampakkan wujud cantiknya...

Saat itulah, para _sweeper_ mulai melangkah dari bayang-bayang. Mencari dan melenyapkan apa yang diminta. Menyapu dan membersihkan sampah yang berserakan, sesuai yang diperintahkan.

Kau tahu _sweeper_?

Ah, itu bukan istilah keren untuk penyapu jalanan. Yah, walaupun tugas mereka juga semacam 'menyapu', sih.

Tapi, ini bukan 'menyapu' dalam arti harfiah.

_Sweeper_ adalah 'penyapu jalanan' yang berbeda.

Mereka 'menyapu', mereka 'membersihkan', dan mereka 'melenyapkan'.

Tentu, mereka menyapu 'sampah'. Sama seperti penyapu jalanan pada umumnya.

Namun, 'sampah' dalam pandangan mereka, bukan sampah makanan, sampah plastik, atau yang berserakan di jalanan.

'Sampah' mereka adalah manusia.

Masih bingung?

Petunjuk lagi, _sweeper_ bisa saja bekerja pada pemerintah, atau bekerja sendiri. Setelah mengerjakan tugas, mereka diberi imbalan yang tidak sedikit. Pekerjaannya rapi, bersih seperti penyapu pada umumnya.

Sudah bisa menebak?

Ting tong, mereka bukan 'penyapu' biasa, bukan?

Mereka, _sweeper_, adalah bahasa dunia gelap untuk menyebut pembunuh bayaran.

Dan, di kota ini, Cledea, ada seorang _sweeper_ terkuat, ia menyebut dirinya sebagai...

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aqua Force

A Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfiction

First:

The Sweeper, Aqua Force

Disclaimer:

Wahaha, kalau saya yang punya VG, saya pastiin isinya yaoi semua #dush

Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Itou, Satoshi Nakamura, and Bushiroad

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, OOC, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, tidak layak baca, banyak ngelantur, AU habis-habisan, tidak bisa dipikirkan secara ilmiah #eleh, tidak terstruktur #ce eilah, bonyok, pecel lele, sayur asem, mie ayam pangsit #jualan

Ini bukan konsumsi anak di bawah umur!

Ngerti ga?!

#ah, tapi author juga di bawah umur, sih, jadi terserah kalian dah *hei!

Requested from **Kurogane Shadowhawks**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cledea City, Juni 2027, 23.32

Seorang pemuda duduk sendirian di depan sebuah _grand_ piano. Jemarinya menyusuri tuts-tuts pada piano dengan melodi yang indah. Kepala pirangnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti dentingan yang ia ciptakan.

Tidak ada lampu, tidak ada penerangan. Yang ada hanya cahaya rembulan yang menyeruak masuk melalui jendela. Membuat paras manisnya hanya terlihat sebagian karena tertutupi kegelapan. Membuat mata violetnya hanya terlihat sebelah karena tidak ada cahaya.

Senyum di wajah porselen itu mengembang, ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang datang. Tak perlu ditanya, itu adalah klien-nya.

Tidak ada suara langkah kaki, tidak ada bayangan. Ia tahu ada yang datang melalui insting. Tiga tahun menjadi pembunuh sudah membuatnya hapal dengan segala keadaan.

Insting pembunuh, eh?

Istilah yang bagus.

Permainan piano indah itu terhenti, sesaat ketika klien tersebut melangkah mendekatinya. Mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, ia ingin tahu seperti apa klien-nya sekarang.

"Aku tak menyangka Aqua Force ternyata semuda ini..." ucap si klien, berbasa-basi. Cahaya bulan membuat sosoknya terlihat, namun wajahnya tidak. "Kurasa usiamu baru tujuh atau delapan belas tahun, benar?" tanyanya, mengabaikan seringai tak berarti dari si pemuda.

"Kau ingin aku membunuh siapa?" tanyanya dingin. Klien itu tak menjawab, hanya memberikannya selembar foto. Hmm, seperti klien-klien sebelumnya. Tidak akan memberikan jawaban ketika ditanya, dan hanya akan memberi selembar foto.

Sang Aqua Force menatap foto itu penuh selidik. Tak perlu penerangan lebih untuk melihat siapa yang ada dalam foto. Bahkan dalam keadaan sangat gulita sekalipun ia bisa mengetahuinya. "Berapa?" tantangnya pada si klien.

Klien itu tampak sedikit berpikir. "Hmm... delapan puluh ribu zean?" tawarnya. Sang Aqua Force merengut, tapi tak terlihat karena gelap.

"Kau meremehkanku? Untuk orang ini, itu terlalu sedikit. Sekedar informasi, tidak ada yang memberiku imbalan kurang dari seratus ribu, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku 'menyapu'," ucapnya sedikit sombong. Wajar, sih, itu semua, kan karena dia, Aqua Force, adalah _sweeper_ terkuat di kota ini.

Ups..

Ya, pemuda ini adalah _sweeper_. _Codename_-nya adalah Aqua Force. Dan Aqua Force adalah _sweeper_ terkuat di Cledea, meskipun usianya baru tujuh belas tahun.

"Kalau begitu..." klien itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Heh, salah sendiri mengunjungi _sweeper_ terkuat, pasti bayarannya mahal, lah. "Dua ratus lima puluh ribu, bagaimana?" ia menawar lagi.

Aqua Force tersenyum.

"Akan kubunuh orang ini sekarang. Kau bisa melihat berita kematiannya besok pagi, kalau wilayahnya sekitar sini. Tapi kalau agak jauh, kurasa baru bisa kujangkau besok. Ah, dan jangan lupa bayarannya. Tepati janjimu atau kau yang akan bertemu dengan isi laras seratus dua puluh lima milimeterku selanjutnya," ancamnya keras. Oh, tanpa melihat pun sang klien tahu sekarang Aqua Force sedang berdiri sembari mengokang Silver Beretta 92 miliknya.

Klien itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke bawah, terlihat ketakutan. "Di mana aku bisa membayarnya?"

Seringaian kembali terlukis, mantel putih kembali terpakai. "Letakkan saja di sini. Tidak boleh lebih dari tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam setelah kau mendengar berita, karena aku bukan orang yang sabar. Jangan lupa beri tahu kalau kaulah yang membayar," terangnya, kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan sang klien dengan wajah ketakutan yang seakan ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Dua ratus lima puluh ribu? Untuk anak kecil seperti itu?" ejeknya. Meski ia tahu bayarannya akan mahal begitu, toh, ia menawar juga.

Klien itu meletakkan koper yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas piano. Isinya uang sejumlah dua ratus lima puluh zean, pas.

Untungnya, Aqua Force mau menerima tawaran sebanyak itu. Heh, dasar bocah. Pikirannya duit saja.

Sementara sang klien keluar dari ruang berpiano, Aqua Force sudah menjalankan tugasnya...

Seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke sebuah klub malam. Di tengah malam seperti ini, Aqua Force menatapnya dalam kegelapan, dengan berdiri di atas sebuah papan reklame dari toko yang sudah ditutup beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mata violetnya yang indah menukik tajam. Tepat menghadap pria itu. 'Dia memang benar-benar sampah masyarakat. Sudah tua masih saja main perempuan,' ia membatin, tatkala melihat pria yang menjadi targetnya hari ini sedang mabuk dan menggerayangi tubuh wanita penjaja dalam klub malam tersebut.

Rambut pirang dengan _ahoge_ kembar tiga melambai diterpa angin. Menatap sinis pada pria itu, dia –sang target- yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa dirinya diawasi, segera membuka mantelnya, dan mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol. Membuat wanita-wanita seksi yang berada dalam dekapannya memekik tertahan, takut dibunuh.

Aqua Force menyeringai. Target mulai keluar dari tempat itu. Tikus sudah keluar dari sarangnya. Siput sudah mengeluarkan kepala dari cangkangnya. Saatnya berburu!

Oh, sepertinya tikus itu punya pistol yang bagus. Kelihatannya buatan Colt, larasnya silinder ramping.

'Ayo, kemarilah, Tikus Sampah. Aku menunggu pelurumu habis,' ia terkikik, dalam hati tapi. Meski ia menunjukkan ekspresi biasa, tapi sesungguhnya hatinya tertawa.

Heh, target yang bodoh. Seharusnya ia tetap berada dalam klub malam itu, daripada keluar sendirian dan _pasti_ akan ditembak mati, benar, kan?

Ya, _pasti_. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha mempersiapkan diri dengan membawa sepucuk pistol. _Hell_, _sweeper_ itu lebih jago menggunakan senjata api jenis apa pun, dibandingkan dengan siapa pun.

Apalagi, jika sang _sweeper_ adalah Aqua Force, _sweeper_ terkuat di Cledea.

Aqua Force menapaki atap demi atap toko-toko yang menjadi pijakannya kali ini. Sedangkan sang tikus sudah bersiap dengan laras silindernya, melangkah pelan-pelan di jalan setapak yang sepi.

DOR!

Satu tembakan, bukan dari sang pemuda, melainkan tikus-nya.

'Keputusan bodoh. Itu membuatmu mudah diketahui posisinya, tahu!' mungkin, pikir sang pemilik mata violet, tikus-nya ini ingin menakut-nakuti dirinya. Ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia juga punya senjata, jadi jangan macam-macam.

Tertawa kecil, Aqua Force melompat turun dari atap. Berhadapan dengan sang tikus. Memperlihatkan sosoknya. Barangkali tikus kecil ini ingin sang sweeper menampakkan diri, untuk melihat siapa yang mengincarnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya, dengan suara menjijikkan bau tanah khas sampah. Menatap Aqua Force dengan pandangan mengejek seakan yang ada di depannya, menghadangnya, mengawasinya, dan ingin membunuhnya ini adalah seekor serangga.

_See_? Dia tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Aqua Force, _sweeper_ berdarah dingin terkuat," sahut sang pemuda. Mengabaikan tatapan remeh dari sang tikus, ia mengokang Silver Beretta.

Pria itu mendengus, tidak percaya bahwa _sweeper_ terkuat seluruh kota hanyalah anak kecil yang senang main senjata. "Senjata api masih terlalu dini untukmu, Nak. Serahkan itu atau kau yang akan mati," katanya, mencoba mengancam.

_What the fuck? _Dia mengancam seorang_ sweeper? Hello, in front of you there is a professional sweeper, you know?_

Aqua Force, dengan kesabaran luar biasa demi menjaga wibawa sebagai yang terkuat, menghela napasnya panjang dan kasar. Yah, memang, sih, dari dulu dia selalu diremehkan karena masih anak-anak dalam dunia kegelapan. Baik oleh klien maupun targetnya.

"Tak kusangka Aqua Force sekecil ini. Tapi, Nak, kau pikir bisa membunuhku begitu saja? Pikir baik-baik," ucapnya. Nada menjijikkan masih terlantun dalam kalimatnya, membuat sang pemuda _sweeper_ berekspresi seakan mau muntah.

"Bisa," _sweeper_ remaja itu menjawab mantap. "Kau meremehkanku, Kakek. Kau hanyalah sampah masyarakat yang memang seharusnya mati. Tidak ada gunanya manusia sepertimu hidup di dunia, Dasar Tikus Tanah."

Ckk.

'Anak sialan ini benar-benar membuatku muak!' sang tikus membatin, menarik kaliber ke belakang, tidak mempedulikan tangan kanan sang _sweeper_ yang sudah-

DOR!

-melepas satu peluru di kaki kirinya.

"AAARGH!"

Aqua Force menyeringai lebar saat kaki tikus mengeluarkan banyak darah. Meski begitu, sang pemilik kaki enggan untuk diam saja, membuatnya mengejar targetnya itu dengan mudah karena ia kabur tertatih-tatih menahan sakit.

"Masih sempat kabur, hah?!" seru sang _sweeper_, mengancam. Akan tetapi-

"Jangan mendekat!"

-o-ow, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan tidak terduga.

Sang tikus, dengan kaki berlumur darah dan seorang pemuda yang ia cekik dengan lengannya. Tikus itu mengancungkan pistol Colt mahalnya ke kepala pemuda itu.

Tunggu... berarti ada orang lain yang melihat sosoknya, dong?

Maksudnya, sosok asli Aqua Force ini!

Oh, tidak!

Merasa menang –padahal Aqua Force lebih mengkhawatirkan sosoknya yang terlihat oleh orang selain target, bukan penodongan tak berguna dari sang tikus, kalau boleh jujur- tikus itu mengokang Colt-nya. Menempelkan laras silinder super ramping itu di pelipis kanan sang pemuda, yang sepertinya terlihat ketakutan.

'Tolong...' sang sweeper memang tidak bisa mendengar rintihan tak bersuara dari pemuda itu, namun mata violetnya dapat melihat gerakan bibir merah yang penuh dengan geraman rasa takut.

Aqua Force menyeringai, namun tipis. Tentu saja, Nak. Tentu dia akan menolongmu. Tanpa diminta pun dia akan menolong. Tugas _sweeper_ adalah membereskan yang ditargetkan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan sandera.

"Seorang _sweeper_ tak mungkin membunuh orang yang bukan target, bukan? Jatuhkan pistolmu ke kakiku, Bocah Air. Kalau dalam hitungan ketiga kau tidak melakukannya, nyawa anak ini melayang. Haha, aku menang, Aqua Force! SATU!"

Mau tak mau, sang _sweeper_ muda menjatuhkan Beretta kesayangannya, dan menendangnya ke kaki sang tikus.

Tikus jelek bau tanah gendut itu menyeringai. "Bagus, kau benar-benar anak baik," ucapnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sang 'bocah air' punya rencana.

Ia mencari kesempatan, memperhatikan keadaan dengan kedua mata violet. Tak lama, ia bersiul. Keras dan panjang.

Bagus, sang tikus terlihat mencari sesuatu. Ia mengira siulan itu tanda bahwa Aqua Force sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan membawa teman. Tanpa menyadari kalau-

"MERUNDUK!"

DOR!

"AAAKKH!"

-ups, tepat di jantung, ngomong-ngomong. Untung saja ini gang yang sempit dan sepi, jadi walau si tikus berteriak pun tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Aqua Force, tadinya, meluncur ke kaki sang tikus untuk mengambil Beretta-nya, ketika mata menjijikkan itu sedang mengalihkan pandangannya. Sang _sweeper_ menarik pelatuk Silver Beretta 92 miliknya, dengan cepat dan mematikan. Mata violet yang tajam itu menatap intens pada 'sampah' yang ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Tak peduli dengan suasana yang sedang sangat gelap atau malam yang hening, ia melepas satu peluru timah panas.

Untung saja, pemuda tak dikenal yang disandera itu cepat bertindak. Ketika _sweeper_ remaja itu menyuruh untuk menundukkan kepala, ia segera menurut dengan menyikut pinggang target, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Pintar juga dia.

'Hah, besok pasti akan ada krasak-krusuk berita berisik mengenai 'sampah' ini. Tapi sudahlah, pekerjaan selesai, uang didapat,' pemuda itu membatin penuh kemenangan. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun kepada 'sampah' yang berhasil ia bersihkan.

'Tidak ada yang bisa kabur dari Aqua Force. Bahkan 'sampah' paling hebat sekali pun,' ucapnya dalam hati. Dengan tenang, ia memasukkan Beretta kesayangannya itu ke dalam saku mantel, dan berjalan menjauhi gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai itu.

'Sampah tetap saja sampah. Tugas kamilah untuk melenyapkannya.'

Mantel putih, mata violet, rambut pirang dengan _ahoge_ kembar tiga, serta Silver Beretta 92. Itulah wujud asli Aqua Force, sang _sweeper_ terkuat. Wujud aslinya ini hanya diketahui oleh para mantan klien, -mantan- target, dan teman-temannya sesama _sweeper_.

Ups, sepertinya, kita perlu adakan satu kategori lagi.

Wujud asli ini, sudah diketahui oleh-

_Bruk._

-pemuda yang untuk dua belas menit lebih tiga detik tadi menjadi sandera, dan sekarang sedang memeluk tubuhnya penuh terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Aqua Force!"

Astaga, bahkan pemuda ini berani menyebut nama samarannya, sebagai _sweeper_ terkuat Cledea. Berani sekali dia.

Uhm, mungkin pemuda ini tak tahu apa arti _sweeper_? Mungkin.

Sang _sweeper_ mendorong tubuh pemuda yang satu kepala lebih tinggi darinya itu, namun pemuda yang tidak ia kenali ini malah memeluknya makin erat. Untung saja malam ini gelap, jadi pemuda itu tidak melihat rona merah tipis yang muncul mendadak di pipi _sweeper_ muda itu. Lain cerita kalau lihatnya memakai mata _sweeper_, sih.

'Kok... hangat, ya? Ada apa denganku?'

Sang _sweeper_ remaja membatin. Mengabaikan detak jantung yang semakin jauh dari irama yang seharusnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia membiarkan saja dekapan kedua tangan pemuda itu merengkuhnya dengan hangat.

"Kau menyelamatkanku! Terima kasih banyak!"

Ah, mungkin, Aqua Force berdarah dingin itu sudah mulai bisa dihangatkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

SMA Swasta Hitsue, Ruang Musik 3, 12.18

"Apa ! ? Wujud aslimu ketahuan orang awam ! ?" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata kehijauan, Tatsunagi Kourin. Mata hijaunya membelalak kaget, tak sampai di situ, ternyata semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu juga berekspresi sama.

Kecuali, sang objek yang dibicarakan, Souryuu Leon.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan ! ? Kenapa bisa ketahuan semudah ini! Leon, kau ini benar-"

"Cukup, Kai-_kun_. Sudahlah, semuanya. Yang sudah terjadi biarkan saja berlalu. Leon-_kun_ juga sebenarnya tidak menginginkan ini, benar, kan?" seorang pemuda berparas manis, Sendou Aichi, menginterupsi dengan suara imutnya.

Leon menundukkan kepala, merasa amat bersalah. "Maaf, semuanya. Aku lengah waktu itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya, dia muncul terlalu tiba-tiba. Tambahan, dia sempat menjadi sandera target. _Plus_, aku lupa berpesan padanya agar jangan memberi tahu soal aku pada siapa pun," sesal pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Aichi menepuk pundaknya, sekedar menenangkannya untuk sementara. Sesaat, ketujuh manusia yang ada di dalam sana terdiam. "Apa boleh buat? Ini, kan pertama kalinya sosok Leon-kun diketahui orang awam. Kalau bertemu lagi, usahakan jaga jarak," katanya tenang, masih sambil memegangi pundak Leon, memberinya kekuatan.

Souryuu Leon dapat merasakan hangat dari tangan Sendou Aichi, selaku sepupu angkatnya, sebagai keluarga. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang tulus dari pemuda berambut biru itu sebagai saudaranya. Meski hanya sebatas saudara angkat, Leon merasa itu sudah sangat cukup.

Bahkan, lebih dari cukup. Ia yang tidak mengenal keluarganya sejak lahir itu merasa memilikinya ketika berada dalam lingkungan yang ada Aichi di dalamnya. Entah itu dalam keluarga Sendou, atau dalam kelompok sesama _sweeper_-nya.

Ya, Sendou Aichi juga seorang _sweeper_. Tapi ia sedikit berbeda dengan Leon. Aichi menjalankan tugas dari klien berpasangan dengan Kai Toshiki, kekasihnya. Keempat orang sisanya juga adalah _sweeper_, ada yang berpasangan seperti Kai dan Aichi beserta Tatsunagi bersaudara, ada pula yang menjalankan tugas sendiri seperti Suzugamori Ren dan Taishi Miwa.

Kai dan Aichi, _codename_ mereka adalah Narukami. Tatsunagi Kourin dan Tatsunagi Suiko, _codename_ mereka Angel Feather. Suzugamori Ren, _codename_-nya Gold Paladin. Taishi Miwa, _codename_-nya adalah Kagerou. Sementara Souryuu Leon adalah nama asli dari Aqua Force.

Mereka semua tergabung dalam kelompok _sweeper_ tak bernama yang terkumpul di SMA Swasta Hitsue, sebagai siswa, kecuali Suiko, kakak Kourin yang menjabat sebagai guru.

Biasanya mereka akan berkumpul di ruang musik sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai, kalau ada masalah serius atau ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Dengan Suiko yang seorang guru, tentu urusan pinjam meminjam ruangan tak akan jadi masalah.

Tapi sekarang, masalahnya lain lagi.

Aqua Force, yang pekerjaannya selalu rapi, tiga tahun bekerja sebagai _sweeper_ wajahnya tak pernah diketahui masyarakat, kini wajah itu terlihat oleh orang awam.

Ditambah lagi, yang melihatnya itu...

Memeluknya sembarangan. Tidak bisa diampuni!

"Kau mengingat orang itu? Ciri-ciri fisiknya, misalnya?" tanya Aichi lembut, selembut seorang kakak. Padahal dalam segi tinggi badan, seharusnya Leon yang menjadi kakak. Tapi sudahlah, kali ini Leon sedang memerlukan uluran tali persaudaraan.

Butir violet Leon bergerak kanan-kiri dengan cepat, tundukan kepalanya sulit diartikan. Bibirnya yang bergetar itu...

Sebenarnya, dia malu. Sangat.

"Rambut dan matanya cokelat. Tingginya sekitar lima koma enam kaki," katanya, tanpa menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah agak merah.

Untungnya, tidak ada yang melihat perubahan itu.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya... lho? Kenapa mukamu merah, Leon?"

Oh, kecuali satu orang, sang Gold Paladin, Ren.

Leon tersentak sedikit, tadinya, sih, ia sedang mengingat-ingat rasa hangat dari pelukan pemuda itu, tapi sekarang Ren membuyarkan segalanya. Dia tidak tahu harus marah atau tidak kali ini. "Eh? Iya? Kau mengenalnya, Ren?" tanyanya balik, memberi kesan 'abaikan saja yang tadi' pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ren mengangguk. "Aku punya teman –sahabatku, sebenarnya- yang ciri-cirinya begitu, namanya Daigo, kelas 2-2."

Ha, Leon sudah membuat pilihan. Dia tak akan memarahi Ren kali ini. Ia sangat berterima kasih padanya, malah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gerbang Timur SMA Swasta Hitsue, 16.27

Leon berjalan sendirian, tidak bersama Aichi seperti biasanya. Kadang, karena mereka satu rumah, ia akan pulang bersama dengan Aichi, bonus Kai kalau dia sedang mau berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Tapi walaupun tadi sudah diajak pulang bersama, Leon menolak ajakan keduanya.

Gerbang Timur senantiasa sepi. Karena lebih mudah pulang lewat Gerbang Utama, tidak banyak siswa-siswi yang melewati gerbang ini.

Biasanya, Leon termasuk salah satu dari mereka.

Tapi entah kenapa, Leon ingin sendiri hari ini. Benar-benar ingin sendiri. Berpikir, merenung sesaat, dan menatap langit senja yang seolah mengejeknya karena menampilkan warna oranye cerah.

Pemuda pirang itu merengut. Tidak terima.

Meskipun warna langit bukanlah urusannya, toh, memangnya kenapa kalau kesal pada langit? Langit tak akan protes kalau dimarahi, kan?

Ah, Leon merasa bodoh marah-marah tak jelas begini.

"HEI! NAITOU! KE SINI KAU! DETENSIMU BELUM BERAKHIR!"

H-hah? Apa itu? Naitou? Siapa itu?

"SAYA PULANG DULU, _SENSEI_! DETENSINYA DILANJUTIN BESOK AJA!"

Hmph, suaranya mirip orang itu, pikir Leon. Ah, mungkin itu Daigo yang dibicarakan Ren tadi siang. Beruntungnya dia bisa bertemu secepat ini.

Hei, jangan banyak berkhayal, Leon!

"Ah!" jengit Leon saat pemuda itu, -ya, itu memang benar-benar dia- melompat dan mendarat tepat di hadapannya.

"Hei, kau yang tadi malam! Aqua Force!"

* * *

First

The Sweeper, Aqua Force

* * *

_**TBC.**_

* * *

A/N:

MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA MEMBUAT FIC REQUEST-AN MENJADI FIC MULTICHAP! #bungkuk 90 derajat

Doh, saya emang ga guna deh...

Ngomong-ngomong, saya jga minta maaf karena membuat Leon menjadi pembunuh d sini, tapi ini ceritanya sweeper, bukan pembunuh! Pembunuh dengan sweeper itu beda! #sama aja oy

Fic ini terinspirasi dari saya yang suka banget sama pistol –saya otaku pistol n senjata api yg lain, ngomong-ngomong- dan di artikel majalah lama saya ada ulasan tentang anime City hunter –ada yg tahu? Itu anime populer banget, lho-

Nah, kebetulan, karena ada fic request-an, saya masukin aj keduanya...

Oh, iya, nama-nama samaran sweeper di sini pake nama deck-nya di anime, Kai dan Aichi pake Narukami karena Ren udah pake yg Gold Paladin. Mau pakai Royal Paladin, ntar dikira samaan lagi, jadi saya pake punya Kai aja...

Maafkan saya, karena g bsa bikin full highschool life, tapi bakal saya masukin, kok. Rencananya saya malah bikin banyakan highschool life-nya daripada sweeper-nya...

Eh, iya, mengenai nama marga Daigo. Saya tanya ke grup d fb, kata adminnya –dia liat di majalah- nama panjang Daigo itu Daigo Naitou, ya udah, saya pake Naitou itu sebagai marganya... makasih, Vi-chan! #hug

Eniwei, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini sampai tuntas. Tak ada gading yang tak retak, begitu pula fic gagal aneh lebay jelek nan abal ini, semua pasti ada kekurangannya, ya kan?

Pertanyaan? Komentar? Pujian? Cacian? Makian? Flame? Silakan ketik tulisan tangan Anda pada kotak di bawah ini dan klik 'post your review'.

Hehehe...


	2. Second: The Gold Paladin's Bestfriend

Sebentuk bayangan melesat cepat di kegelapan malam. Melompati gedung demi gedung menggunakan kecepatan kilat. Mengejar seekor tikus tanah sembari memicing layaknya elang. Melepaskan satu per satu timah panas dengan keakuratan mendekati seratus persen.

Tangannya mengacungkan silinder ramping Colt King Cobra laras perak. Mata elangnya menatap si tikus lekat dan tajam. "Kau tidak bisa kabur..." ucapnya sendirian, tidak mempedulikan sang target yang memutuskan untuk melarikan diri secepat yang ia mampu.

Pemuda yang menjadi target itu melepaskan mantelnya. Untuk melarikan diri, ia juga harus meninggalkan benda yang berat. Tangannya kemudian mencapai pinggangnya, di mana pada pinggang itu terselip sepucuk pistol.

DOR.

Satu peluru habis.

"Oh, rambutku terpotong," sahut sang bayangan saat ia berhasil menghindari tembakan dari tikusnya, membuat rambut merahnya sedikit terpotong. "Kau tahu, rambut ini aset berharga buatku," katanya tenang, sembari mengulum senyum bersahabat.

Bersahabat?

Hmph, bersahabat dengan kematian, mungkin?

"Menjauh dariku!" seru sang pemuda, cantik dengan rambut pirang. Sayangnya, menurut klien, sifatnya amat menyebalkan.

Sesuai permintaan, sang bayangan menjauh dari pemuda itu. Ia melompat tinggi ke belakang, lalu mendarat dan berdiri di atas sebuah atap rumah salah satu warga sipil. Menyembunyikan Colt King Cobra di balik punggung, yang timah panas sembilan milimeternya sudah berkurang tiga buah. Setengah lagi.

Melihat celah, pemuda pirang itu segera melarikan diri. Tidak menyadari bahwa, dari atas sana, mata elang itu tetap mengawasinya.

Pemuda pirang itu sampai di sebuah gang sempit, sang pemilik mata elang tertawa mengejek. Tikus cantik itu mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin agar bisa melanjutkan pelariannya.

'Aku harus pikirkan cara lain...' ia membatin, sembari melihat sekeliling, untuk memastikan semua aman. 'Sudah pergi, ya?' leganya. Tanpa menyadari kalau–

DOR.

–a a, satu peluru telah menembus kepalanya.

Pemuda itu terjatuh, dengan kepala pirang yang kini telah ternodai warna merah. Di hadapannya, muncul sesosok bayangan, menggenggam laras silinder ramping ganda khas revolver buatan Colt.

Bayangan tersebut berdiri di atas gedung. Memandangi targetnya yang berada belasan meter di bawah. Ia meletakkan satu jarinya di pipi, terlihat seperti menyayangkan. "Wah, kena, ya? Sayang sekali..." katanya, tersenyum mengejek.

"Hmph, kalau begini, sih. Seratus tiga puluh ribu sudah di tanganku..."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aqua Force

A Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfiction

Second:

The Gold Paladin's Bestfriend

Disclaimer:

Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Itou, Satoshi Nakamura, and Bushiroad

Warning:

Sho-ai, Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, ga waras, BANYAK adegan membunuh, deskripsi dan diksi yang kejam, dan lain-lain

Tidak suka jangan baca, oke?

_Italic_ = Flashback, bisa juga kata yang dikategorikan istilah asing

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kota Cledea, 27 Juni 2027, 05.40

Kantor Detektif Sendou

"_Berita hari ini, telah ditemukan mayat seorang pemuda yang diketahui merupakan putra seorang konglomerat paling berpengaruh di Cledea, berinisial MW. Mayatnya ditemukan di sebuah gang sempit di samping toko pakaian blok 5, oleh pemilik toko tersebut, pada pukul lima pagi dengan satu lubang tembusan peluru di kepala. Setelah tiga hari yang lalu polisi menemukan mayat seorang pria berinisial TS, apakah ini perbuatan para pembunuh berantai?"_

"Bukan pembunuh berantai, Bodoh," ejek Souryuu Leon pada reporter cantik yang sedang membacakan berita di televisi. Mulutnya mengulum sepotong roti berselai kacang kesukaannya. "Tapi kami, para pembunuh bayaran."

Sendou Aichi turun dari tangga rumahnya dengan anggun. "Pagi, Leon-_kun_. Mungkin itu Ren-_kun_ yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas tadi malam, pekerjaannya memang berantakan," sahutnya. Mendudukkan diri di kursi makan samping Leon. "Selalu saja membiarkan target berlubang di kepala. Tidak memasukkannya ke dalam kantung atau apa lah."

Sepupu angkatnya menaikkan alis. "Ah, itu masih mending, Aichi. Aku, biasanya memotong-motong tubuh target dulu sebelum membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat. Biar lebih mudah dimasukkan," sahut si pemuda pirang. Dengan tenang menyebutkan kalimat tersebut padahal ia sadar mereka berdua sedang makan.

Aichi merasa perutnya mual, oh bagus, Leon sudah membuatnya hampir mengeluarkan isi makanan di perutnya. "Emm... itu menyeramkan, Leon-_kun_. Aku dan Kai-_kun_ hanya menyembunyikan target dalam kantung besar, menutupnya rapat-rapat, lalu membuangnya di tempat pembuangan sampah akhir."

Leon mengunyah rotinya kembali. "Itu terlalu baik, Aichi, tapi yah, sudahlah. Aku tidak akan mengomentari banyak-banyak soal pekerjaan kalian. Dan, biarpun sedikit berantakan Ren itu bisa menjadi sangat serius kalau berhadapan dengan target," balas Leon sembari memberikan sepotong roti dengan selai stroberi kepada Aichi.

Merasa kurang, Aichi mengoleskan lagi selai stroberi pada rotinya. "Leon-_kun_ juga, kok. Kalian berdua sama saja," katanya, menunjuk muka Leon dengan pisau untuk mengoles selai. Untung saja pisau itu tidak diciptakan untuk memotong.

Tawa Leon berderai, namun hanya sekuntum rentetan kecil. "Ya, ya, memang hanya kau yang berbeda saat menyapu. Ah, dan Miwa juga, sih..." ralatnya, mengingat-ingat sikap Miwa ketika berhadapan dengan targetnya.

Miwa dan Aichi memang berbeda dengan mereka semua, yang bisa membunuh dengan pandangan datar. Keduanya tipe yang agak berbeda dari semua _sweeper_ yang ada. Aichi sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang cinta damai, penyayang, dan penakut. Tangan mungilnya tak pernah kuasa untuk membunuh, sekalipun ia memegang pistol Colt Python, yang memiliki keakuratan luar biasa. Walau kadang-kadang ia bisa lepas kendali, namun kebanyakan semuanya diserahkan kepada Kai.

Sedangkan Miwa tipe psikopat asli. Ia bisa tersenyum di hadapan target, ketika membunuhnya. Wajah ramahnya bisa berubah menjadi amat menyeramkan ketika ia menyunggingkan senyum seringai kepuasan saat membunuh.

Seram?

Tidak juga, Miwa bersikap hangat pada orang yang bukan target, kok.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Leon-_kun_," panggil Aichi tenang. Meskipun matanya tetap terpaku pada televisi, ia mengunyah rotinya pelan-pelan. "Ya?" sahut Leon singkat, melirik sedikit ke arah sepupu angkatnya tersebut.

Kepala biru Aichi menoleh kepada Leon. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat senang sekali, ya? Ah, aku tahu, pasti karena orang yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu," ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Leon membalasnya dengan seringaian puas. "Tapi, aku sedikit prihatin denganmu, Leon-_kun_. Aku tahu seringaianmu barusan bukan karena kau senang," lanjut si pemuda biru, menyadari adanya kejanggalan di wajah Leon.

Sebab ia tahu, Leon bukan orang yang senang menyeringai dengan mata violet yang berkilat sedih seperti itu.

Tertawa kecil, Aichi menyeruput susu _vanilla_ hangat yang telah tersedia di atas meja. Sedangkan untuk Leon sudah disiapkan teh hangat, dan untuk Emi, adik Aichi, sudah disiapkan susu cokelat. "Berceritalah padaku, aku, kan saudaramu. Meskipun cuma saudara angkat, sih. Tapi sekarang hanya ada aku yang selalu berada di sampingmu."

Pemuda pirang mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada televisi. Siaran berita yang dibawakan reporter tadi rupanya sudah berakhir, dan kini sudah ada berita yang baru. "Maafkan aku, tapi sudahlah. Kalian semua tak perlu repot hanya untuk mengurusku, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri," beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Leon berpikir bisa menghindari Aichi dengan pergi mandi sebentar.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku tidak pernah mengenalmu."

Berhenti sejenak, Leon memutuskan untuk menanggapi Aichi dan menolehkan kepalanya, walaupun dia tidak membalikkan badannya sama sekali. "Maaf?"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, Leon-_kun_," ulang Aichi, kecewa. Padahal ia ingin sekali bisa membantu Leon, meski hanya satu kali. Ia ingin mereka seperti keluarga sungguhan. Ia ingin Leon bisa bersikap seakan menganggapnya saudara.

Saudara yang sebenarnya. Bukan saudara angkat sebagaimana hubungan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Leon mengambil napas, sebanyak yang ia mampu, sebesar yang ia sanggup. Menghembuskannya tanpa suara, ia mengerti –sekali- perasaan Aichi yang ingin menganggapnya sebagai adik. "Akan kuceritakan semuanya, di kamarku, nanti malam."

"Leon, Aichi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Tampak dari tangga, seorang wanita muda, Sendou Shizuka, turun dengan anggun namun masih memakai topeng keseriusan. Matanya menatap kedua pemuda di ruangan tersebut bergantian. Antara Leon dan Aichi. "Duduklah, Leon," titahnya, mengembalikan Leon ke kursi makan bersama Aichi.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Shizuka, ibu Aichi.

"Aku mengetahui dan meluluskan permintaan kalian untuk menjadi _sweeper_," ia memulai, menyatukan kesepuluh jemari satu sama lain di depan wajah. Matanya masih mencerminkan tameng serius, namun kedua pemuda itu tahu, bahwa di dalam mata itu, ada raut cemas yang sangat bergelora.

Untuk sesaat, Leon dan Aichi merasa waktu lambat sekali berjalan. "Tapi, setiap malam aku selalu mencemaskan kalian. Tak satu pun dari kalian, entah itu Aichi, Leon, Ren, Kai, Miwa, dan Kourin yang sudah sah memegang senjata. Bagaimana kalau kalian ditangkap, atau tertembak –ah, aku tak mau membayangkannya!"

Aichi tahu, sekuat dan setegar apa pun topeng yang dipakai ibunya, tentu itu semua tak akan cukup untuk menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya yang luar biasa. Ketakutannya akan keselamatan mereka yang terancam.

Mata sang wanita menghadap kepada Leon, tiba-tiba. "Terutama kau, Leon... Hampir setiap malam kau pergi, dan meski kau pulang tanpa ada goresan sedikit pun, itu semua tak cukup untuk membuktikan padaku bahwa kau seratus persen aman. Bisa jadi keselamatanmu di waktu-waktu sebelumnya berubah menjadi malapetaka di malam berikutnya..."

Violet menunduk, biru menatapnya sedih, dan biru lainnya menatapnya amat cemas. "Jangan repot-repot mengurusku, Bibi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Kedua telapak tangan bersimpuh di wajah, Shizuka begitu cemas akan keadaan anak asuhnya ini. Ia tahu Leon keras kepala, namun ini menyangkut keselamatannya juga. "Di luar sana masih banyak orang-orang yang belum dibereskan polisi. Pasukan berseragam itu tidak mampu lagi menyikapi mereka, dan aku hanya seorang detektif, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebelum diminta. Jadi–"

"Karena itulah, kami, pembunuh bayaran, ada. Bibi tak usah khawatir, Kai pasti akan menjaga Aichi, sedangkan aku tak perlu dipikirkan, aku masih punya alasan yang kuat untuk tetap bertahan hidup," Leon memotong cepat. Mata biru memandanginya nanar, sebenarnya Shizuka tak suka kalau pembicaraannya dipotong, tapi ia cukup mengerti keadaan Leon.

Leon memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat mengapa ia memilih jalan menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dan Shizuka tahu betul alasan apa itu.

Jalan hitam dikelilingi kegelapan, memayungi seluruh kehidupan remaja yang sesungguhnya pastilah memiliki cahaya. Ia betul-betul tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana caranya cahaya itu bisa diselimuti hitam yang sedemikian pekatnya. Bahkan sang cahaya tak pernah lagi menyentuh apa yang seharusnya menjadi haknya. Ia terjerumus, terjatuh, dan mengapung, sebelum pada akhirnya ia harus mengalah pada takdir yang mengharuskannya tenggelam ke dalam lautan hampa.

Hidupnya bukan hanya penuh dengan warna hitam, tapi juga penuh dengan kehampaan. Hitam yang gelap, dan putih yang kosong. Bukan putih cahaya. Melainkan kekosongan. Kehampaan. Putih cahaya tidak lagi ada dalam hidupnya, digantikan oleh temaramnya hampa dan kekosongan. Menjadikannya satu makhluk paling berdarah dingin seluruh alam, Aqua Force.

"Baiklah," Shizuka berdiri, memalingkan wajahnya yang sembab karena terlalu –amat terlalu, malah- berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Padahal ia tahu betul, kedua anak asuhnya ini sudah profesional karena mereka berlatih sungguh dengan hati. Percaya saja pada mereka. "Aku percaya pada kalian semua. Tapi kalau memang tidak memungkinkan, aku mohon, serahkan semuanya pada polisi. Selamatkan diri kalian dahulu."

Mereka berburu untuk hal yang baik. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Naitou... Daigo?"_

"_Ah, kau yang tadi malam! Aqua Force! Ingat aku? Ak–"_

"_Ssssstt!"_

_-sebelah tangan Leon menutup mulut Daigo, cepat._

"_Dasar bodoh!" seru Leon marah, tapi mukanya langsung merah. "Jangan sebut nama samaranku seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang dengar?" sungutnya sendirian, tidak peduli dengan tawa Daigo yang tertawa di sebelahnya._

"_Hahaha, kau lucu, Aqua! Sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau kau adalah seorang sweeper, pantas saja tidak ada yang sadar!" katanya, membuat Leon hampir naik darah. Tidak tahan, pemuda pirang itu menggetok kepalanya dengan tas. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama samaranku!"_

"_Kau jahat..." melas si rambut cokelat, memegangi kepalanya, mau membuat Leon bersimpati dengan air mata buaya. "Aku memanggilmu dengan nama samaran, habis aku tidak tahu namamu yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku, sih..."_

_Bibir merah si pemuda pirang menghela napas pendek. Dalam hati, ia bersungut. Hei, dirinya juga tidak pernah memanggil si cokelat dengan nama, dari tadi hanya memanggil dengan 'bodoh', atau 'idiot,' atau 'kau', yang semuanya diucapkan dengan kasar._

_Jadi, buat apa orang ini memanggilnya pakai nama sebenarnya?_

"_Memangnya namamu siapa?" tanya Daigo tiba-tiba, membalikkan badannya kepada Leon yang duduk di samping kanannya._

"_Buat apa tanya?"_

"_Hah?" kaget si cokelat._

"_Buat apa tanya?" ulang Leon, tanpa berpikir, tanpa menoleh, bahkan tanpa melirik Daigo barang sedetik. Ia lebih memilih memandangi langit di depan sana daripada menjawab pertanyaan Daigo, padahal dia tahu hanya ada mereka berdua di lapangan ini._

_Masa' iya, dua orang yang posisinya kurang dari satu meter ini tidak saling mengenal nama?_

"_Yeaa..." Daigo menggumam sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Heran, ini anak tidak punya perasaan apa tidak punya otak? "Aku tanya karena aku ingin mengenalmu, lah. Memangnya apa lagi? Kau sudah menyelamatkanku, setidaknya biarkan aku mengetahui namamu!"_

"_Tidak perlu."_

_Spontan, si cokelat mengerjap. Tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa saat Leon berdiri, mengibaskan celana seragamnya dari debu, dan berjalan menjauh. "Asal tahu saja, sebelum kau, wajahku sudah pernah ketahuan oleh dua orang awam, dan mereka kubunuh agar identitasku tidak diketahui. Itu tak kuceritakan pada siapa pun, baru kau yang kubebaskan."_

"_Tapi kalau kau memang mau tahu, datang saja besok ke ruang musik sekolah."_

_Meninggalkan Daigo berduaan dengan angin._

"_Tunggu, ruang musik sekolah kan ada tiga. Yang mana maksudnya?"_

_Ah, mungkin, dia benar-benar bodoh._

_Dalam hati, Leon tertawa sendiri. Dia jelas tahu nama si rambut cokelat, untuk sementara yang ada dipikirannya adalah Naitou Daigo. Orang yang kemarin malam menjadi sandera target untuk dua belas menit. Orang yang mengetahui identitasnya tanpa dibunuhnya. Orang yang disebutkan oleh Ren tadi siang. Dan orang yang-_

"Leon-_kun_, aku masuk, ya?"

"Silakan, Aichi," sahut Leon dari dalam. Tangan kirinya menutup sebuah buku –sangat- tebal yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di tempat tidur, menjadi duduk, agar bisa bicara dengan saudaranya tersebut.

Pemuda mungil berambut biru masuk dengan anggun, sebelum tangannya kemudian menutup pintu. "Wah, Leon-_kun_, kamarmu... berantakan... KYAAAAAAA!" spontan, Aichi melompat naik ke tempat tidur, dan menggamit lengan Leon.

Yah, sebenarnya ia mau berkomentar lebih banyak mengenai kamar Leon yang baru dua hari tida ia lihat, tapi apa daya kalau di depan mata ada kecoa raksasa menjijikkan menghalangi pandangan?

_That's it_! Sendou Aichi takut kecoa.

"Le-Leon-_kun_... kumohon, singkirkan makhluk itu!" mohon Aichi, dengan wajah tertekuk di lengan Leon. Menghela napas, saudara sepupu angkatnya itu memukul sang kecoa nista dengan telapak tangan.

PLAK.

Dalam satu serangan, si kecoa mati_. Is dead. Bye bye_, dunia~.

"Nih, sudah, kau tak perlu teriak lagi," kata Leon tenang, menyodorkan telapak tangan kirinya yang dilengkapi dengan bangkai kecoa berkaki enam kepada Aichi, yang telah tak berbentuk, penuh cairan –diperkirakan, darah-, dan lebih terlihat menjijikkan lagi dibanding saat masih hidup. Aichi menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang kecoa di tangan Leon, untuk memastikan makhluk tersebut benar-benar mati. Satu jemarinya menyentuh jasad almarhum kecoa.

"O-oh... sudah mati, ya?" kata Aichi, tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Terima kasih, Leon-_kun_~."

Dan, hanya dijawab dengan satu 'hn' dari Leon. Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Ia lalu permisi ke toilet, untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Sejurus kemudian, keduanya kembali pada pose serius mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Leon, membuka pembicaraan. Aichi menunduk dangkal, sebelum memutuskan untuk tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat kembali kepalanya. "Semuanya, Leon-_kun_. Semuanya," ia menjawab, tanpa memberikan sepupu angkatnya itu batasan tentang apa yang akan ia bicarakan.

Tangan Leon menopang dagu, sebenarnya sangat tidak suka kalau Aichi sudah bilang 'semuanya', sebab berarti pemuda mungil berambut biru ini tidak akan membiarkan Leon memotong, ia harus menceritakan semuanya.

"Alasanku memilih untuk menjadi _sweeper_?" tebak Leon. "Boleh juga," sahut Aichi.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya terdiam dalam sepi. Bahkan bunyi jangkrik yang biasanya ada di malam hari tak terdengar sama sekali. Si pemuda pirang tidak berniat untuk membuka suara, ia menunggu sepupu angkatnya untuk bicara.

"Hei..."

"..."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Le-"

"Aku menjadi _sweeper_, untuk Argos."

-terhenti.

Kedua butir violet milik Leon tertutup sempurna, membuat manik biru Aichi menangkap ada yang aneh di sana. Sesuatu yang tidak akan dibicarakan Leon lebih lanjut, karena nama itu, Argos, adalah nama yang –sangat, kalau mau tahu- tabu bagi seorang Souryuu Leon.

Sejak datang ke rumah ini, Leon sudah mengubur nama Argos dalam-dalam. Menyimpannya dalam hati yang paling dasar. Menutupnya rapat-rapat dalam otak jeniusnya. Bersumpah bahwa dia tak akan pernah menyebutkan nama itu lagi.

Namun, tentu saja, Argos menjadi orang yang pernah menuai kasih di dalam hatinya. Menanam benih bernama cinta di dalam benaknya. Tidak akan pernah mungkin dirinya mampu melupakan orang pertama yang mencintainya itu dengan begitu mudah.

Seluruh keluarga Sendou hanya mengetahui bahwa; tidak ada yang boleh menyebut nama Argos di rumah ini. Tapi mereka tiada mengetahui alasannya, menyakitkan, kata Leon.

Ah, Aichi jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Leon menyebutkan nama itu lagi.

Kepala pirang menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak masalah, Aichi," ia berkomentar, melihat wajah Aichi yang tertunduk dalam. "Aku tahu, Argos selamanya tak akan pernah bisa kutemui lagi. Tapi berkat kalian semua yang mau berada di sampingku, mendengarkan ungkapan hatiku, rasanya aku jadi lebih tenang."

Pelan, Aichi mengulum senyum. Sedih, sebenarnya, tapi apa mau dikata, kalau Leon sudah bilang seperti itu, seharusnya dia senang.

Eh-

-tunggu.

"Argos itu... sudah meninggal?" kedua tangan Aichi cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Ia tampaknya baru sadar, kalau perkataan hatinya telah diucapkan dengan lisan. Astaga, ingin dirinya menggetok kepalanya sendiri sekarang, betapa bodohnya menanyakan hal itu pada Leon.

Tapi, tanpa ia duga, Leon tersenyum. "Ya, dia sudah meninggal," sahutnya, masih dengan senyum.

Aichi tentu saja sadar, di balik senyum itu, ada setitik rasa rindu yang mencekam dalam hati Leon. Terdapat secercah kesedihan yang masih membekas dalam batin pemuda pirang itu. Masih ada sebias rasa sakit yang membara karena ditinggalkan, dalam otak jenius pemuda bermata violet itu.

Ia jelas tahu betul mengapa Leon harus mengelabui semuanya, dengan senyumannya, walaupun sang pirang tahu itu tidak akan mempan pada anggota keluarga Sendou. Kecuali Emi, tentu saja, karena dia belum mengerti apa-apa.

Ha, pelan-pelan, Leon jadi cukup merasa bersalah pada semuanya. Bukan hanya pada Aichi dan Shizuka, tapi juga Kai, Ren, Miwa, Kourin, dan Suiko.

Ia merasa bersalah, bukan hanya karena berbohong soal Argos, tapi ia juga berbohong soal Daigo.

Sebab, dulu, saat ia masih lima belas tahun, sosoknya juga pernah diketahui warga sipil. Namun ia membunuhnya, demi kerahasiaan identitasnya, begitu pula saat ia baru memasuki usia tujuh belas, di mana seorang gadis cantik seumurannya memergoki Leon sedang memotong mayat target, lagi, Souryuu Leon membunuh gadis itu.

Tapi, kali ini Leon tak membunuh Daigo. Padahal cukup mudah untuk membunuhnya karena saat itu ia adalah sandera.

Hmph, awalnya Leon memang berniat membunuh Daigo, sih, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Yang membuatnya tak jadi membuang satu peluru untuk ditempatkan dalam tubuh Daigo.

Jujur saja, Leon tidak mengerti, apa sesuatu yang mengusiknya itu. Hanya saja...

Mata Daigo, wajah Daigo, suara Daigo. Berbeda memang, tapi semua itu mengingatkannya pada Argos.

Yang paling berpengaruh padanya, tentu saja adalah pelukannya. Hangat seperti yang biasa ia terima dari Argos.

"Hee, ada apa, Leon-_kun_? Mukamu merah sekali? Kau sakit karena tidak memotong orang, ya?"

Leon mematung seketika. Astaga, kenapa wajahnya bisa jadi sememalukan itu saat mengingat Daigo? Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sedikit normal.

Yah, meskipun Aichi hanya bergurau soal; Leon sakit karena satu malam tidak memotong target, tapi tetap saja kalimat sebelumnya sangat memalukan.

Tepukan tangan satu kali dari pemuda mungil berambut pirang menyadarkan Leon dari lamunannya akan Daigo. "Oh, iya, kemarin Ren-_kun_ bilang dia temannya Daigo itu, kan?" tanyanya, Leon mengangguk mengiyakan, sebenarnya ia lupa total dengan kenyataan itu, sih. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Aichi.

"Benar juga, tapi aku sudah bertemu dengannya, sih. Dan kemarin aku mengajaknya untuk pergi ke markas kita di ruang musik," lanjut Leon. Berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan santai tanpa menyadari raut perubahan pada wajah sepupu angkatnya.

"C-ceroboh," jerit Aichi, spontan, Leon mau tak mau membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup. "Kau bisa dimarahi Suiko-_sensei_ kalau begitu. Ruang musik lantai tiga tidak boleh diketahui sebagai markas kita. Kemarin saja Leon-_kun_ dimarahi karena wajahmu ketahuan, kan? Apa yang terjadi kalau kau mengajaknya ke markas kita?"

Sebenarnya, Leon sudah menduga Aichi pasti akan berkata begitu, namun ia memiliki rencana lain. "Itu sudah kupikirkan, kalau terjadi apa-apa, akan kulubangi kepalanya," yang ia maksud adalah kepala cokelat Daigo yang entah kenapa membuatnya selalu teringat kepada sang pemilik.

Meskipun ia tak yakin, apakah ia benar-benar sanggup melubangi kepala Daigo...

... eh?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

SMA Swasta Hitsue, Ruang Musik 3, 12.15

Kepala merah merebahkan diri di atas barisan tuts-tuts piano, menyebabkan dentingan kacau berbarengan yang memekakkan telinga, terutama Aichi, yang paling sensitif di antara semuanya. "Berisik, Ren-_kun_, kau tahu aku tidak suka yang suaranya keras," begitu ucapan protesnya sembari menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aichi-_chan_ jahat," pucuk dicinta bukan ulam yang tiba, yang nyerocos mengatakan Aichi jahat tadi bukanlah Ren, tapi Kai. "Kau memanggil Ren dengan nama panggilannya, sedangkan aku pakai nama keluarga. Aichi-_chan_ jahat," ia memprotes.

"Ehh? Bukan begitu, Kai-_kun_. Aku hanya tidak mau repot. Kalau aku memanggilmu Toshiki-_kun_, tentu saja terlalu panjang. Dan kalau aku memanggil Ren-_kun_ dengan Suzugamori-_kun_, lebih panjang lagi. Aku tidak suka yang seperti itu. Praktis itu lebih baik," ketahuan sekali kalau Aichi ini orangnya malas.

Tapi, demi kelangsungan hidup hubungan mereka, Kai diam saja. Menyetujui dengan mengangguk padahal dalam hati ia cemburu setengah mati. Meskipun Ren tidak ada kedekatan spesial atau apa pun dengan kekasihnya, tapi ia merasa terdiskriminasi.

Mata merah berputar di peraduan, heh, baiklah, kini semua bisa memastikan kalau Suzugamori Ren sedang bosan. "Buuuh, aku tahu, Aichi, aku tahu. Dan kau, Leon!" sontak yang terpanggil menoleh, meskipun masih dengan wajah datar, jujur saja, untuk sedetik tadi sang pemilik kepala pirang tersentak kaget. "Apa?"

Ren memelintir rambut merahnya –yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi sangat panjang, dan tanpa kutu-, mengibas-ngibaskannya kesana kemari bagaikan model iklan shampo. "Kenapa kau membawa orang ini ke sini! Kalau Suiko-_san_ tahu bagaimana, hah? Tanggung jawab kamu!"

Spontan, jemari panjang Ren menunjuk sesosok makhluk di sampingnya. Sedang duduk dengan santai sambil menyeruput jus kotak. "Hei, Ren. Kau sentimen sekali pada sahabatmu sendiri, ya? Kau mau jus kotak ini? Enak, lho..." tawarnya, menyodorkan jus kotak dalam genggaman yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Perempatan tumbuh di dahi Ren, oh bagus, orang ini membuatnya sewot. "Aku tidak mau minum dari bekas mulutmu, Daigo!" mengerling jijik pada si rambut cokelat, Naitou Daigo. Meski begitu, mata merah Ren melirik penuh arti kepada Leon, entah kenapa.

Leon tentu saja menyadari arah pandangan mata Ren yang tepat kepadanya. Ia merasa Ren seperti...

... emm... apa, ya? Semacam memberi kesan bahwa Daigo itu orang baik?

Eh, namanya apa, tuh? Mak comblang, ya?

Tau, deh, ELP, Emang Leon Pikirin. Yang penting sekarang Silver Beretta-nya diisi dulu pelurunya, oke? Nanti malam mungkin sudah ada tugas.

"Kau mau apa melihatku begitu, Ren?" kata Leon seraya mengokang _handgun_ tersayangnya –dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki sejak Colt Anaconda-nya hancur setahun yang lalu-. Baik, itu menakutkan, tapi bukan Ren namanya kalau dia tidak menanggapinya dengan senyum.

Oh, bahkan kali ini ada dua Ren. Satunya? Tentu saja Daigo. Sifat mereka yang mirip membuat senyum Ren bertambah satu lagi. Dan Leon sebenarnya sudah cukup eneg melihat senyum Ren yang seperti orang bodoh. Lalu, sekarang ada dua Ren? Leon merasa dunianya hancur, kiamat hati, katanya.

Pintu bergeser, dan terlihat dua kakak beradik masuk ke dalam. "Kelihatannya ada satu orang yang tidak seharusnya berada di sini," ucap yang tertua, meskipun wajah dan nada suaranya terdengar datar, semua orang pasti tahu dia tak suka sama sekali dengan keadaan ini.

Wajar, tempat ini sudah 'disewa' oleh Tatsunagi Suiko khusus untuk perkumpulan para pembunuh bayaran di lingkungan sekolah. Hanya orang-orang yang pernah membunuh yang bisa berada di sini, dengan persetujuan Suiko. Selebihnya, lirik saja Daigo, sebentar lagi dahinya pasti akan disentil oleh wanita yang kalem di luar namun kejam di dalam itu.

Ctik.

"Aww! Kenapa dahiku disentil?"

Tuh, kan?

"Kau Naitou Daigo-_kun_, kelas 2-2. Ren, kenapa kau membawanya ke sini?" seketika, mata keunguannya melirik Ren tajam. "Bukan aku! Leon yang membawanya!" tunjuknya pada pemuda pirang yang menatap Ren balik dengan pandangan, 'kenapa kau memberi tahunya, Bodoh?'

Ha, sekarang mata Suiko bergerak ke arah Leon. Mati kau, umpat Ren kejam, dalam hati tapinya. Sontak, semua mata berpaling pada Leon, membuatnya jadi Miss Ind*nesia dadakan dengan slogan statis; semua mata tertuju padamu.

Tak ada pilihan, pada akhirnya Leon memutuskan untuk memberi tahukan semuanya. "Dialah orang yang telah melihatku malam itu, Suiko-_sensei_, namanya Daigo," ucap Leon, mau tidak mau mengenalkan Daigo, padahal dalam hatinya ia jengkel setengah mati dengan senyum bodoh pemuda rambut cokelat itu.

Dan hei, siapa sangka orang ini berada di kelas yang sama dengan Ren, teman baiknya pula. "Tatsunagi Suiko-_sensei_ guru matematika itu, kan? Wah, hebat sekali kalian bisa akrab dengannya!" seru Daigo, girang sendiri, mungkin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedang amat tegang hari ini.

Hii, begitu-begitu Suiko kalau marah menakutkan, lho...

Mata keunguan Suiko menatap semua orang yang ada di sana –terutama Daigo, tentu saja, ia sama sekali tidak diharapkan hadir dalam pertemuan antar _sweeper_ hari ini- dengan datar. Kourin, adiknya, memutuskan untuk duduk lebih dulu daripada menunggu kakaknya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, lelah katanya.

"Leon, kau ceroboh sekali membawa orang ini ke sini," ungkapnya. Dengan pandangan mata yang berarti, 'seharusnya kau membunuh orang ini waktu itu,' yang langsung mengarah kepada sang pemuda pirang dengan _ahoge_ kembar tiga, Souryuu Leon.

Dalam diam, semua menyetujui. Memang benar kalau seharusnya Leon membunuh Daigo waktu itu. Tidak peduli dia orang penting, masih muda, dan segudang alasan lain. Manusia yang melihat wajah _sweeper_ ketika sedang bekerja harus dihabisi.

Kalau tidak, besar kemungkinan si pelihat wajah akan menyebarluaskan identitas sang _sweeper_ yang ia lihat. Entah ciri-ciri fisiknya, pistol yang digunakan, siapa korbannya malam itu –jika ia kenal-, atau, yang lebih parah, nama dari sang _sweeper_.

Di kota ini, _sweeper_ masih belum diakui keberadaannya. Mereka dianggap sebagai polisi ilegal yang selalu memeras uang klien, padahal tidak ada satu pun polisi pemerintahan yang mensahkan mereka sebagai penyapu. Banyak di antara mereka yang bahkan belum dapat izin memegang senjata secara hukum.

Namun, di sisi lain, mereka cukup membantu. Misalnya saja, menangkap para penyuap yang kabur dari hukuman, lalu membunuh mereka di tempat. Lumayan menguntungkan karena mereka meringankan beban para polisi.

Heh, kecuali sifat mereka yang menyebalkan, pasti banyak polisi yang mau berteman dengan mereka.

Yap, menurut polisi, _sweeper_ itu sombong, karena kebanyakan masih muda.

Karena itulah, _sweeper_ harus berhati-hati dalam bekerja. Terlihat sedikit saja harus ada tindakan serius bagi yang melihat. Sudah banyak _sweeper_ lain yang tertangkap polisi karena identitas mereka ketahuan. Tidak sedikit pula di antara mereka yang dihukum mati, bahkan dihabisi sampai ke keluarga dan keturunannya.

Tidak akur dengan polisi, bukan berarti para _sweeper_ juga tidak akrab dengan detektif. Malah, mereka –_sweeper_ dan detektif- sudah seperti simbiosis mutualisme. Saling menguntungkan dalam berbagai arti. Para detektif bertugas mencari target, dan sisanya, _sweeper_ yang urus. Menguntungkan. Walau hasil pemberian klien harus dibagi dua, itu bukan masalah. Karena pendapatan _sweeper_ sekali masuk jumlahnya sangat mengejutkan sekaligus menggiurkan.

Ratusan ribu zean bisa berada di tangan hanya dalam satu buah peluru terlepaskan. Jumlah tersebut bisa membeli lusinan peluru baru bahkan satu paket pistol jenis apa saja. Mungkin seorang _sweeper_ bisa memborong revolver buatan Colt dari tipe lama hingga yang terbaru dalam satu bulan ia menyapu.

Cih, jangankan satu bulan. Satu minggu saja cukup, kok.

Uang sebanyak itu biasanya mereka gunakan untuk keperluan yang lain. Entah membeli rumah sendiri, menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, atau diberikan kepada siapa pun yang membutuhkan.

Hmm.. _sweeper_ itu memang sebenarnya baik. Pada dasarnya mereka hanya menerima target yang berorientasi kriminal dalam kasus pidana. Dalam perdata, itu urusan polisi.

Kembali kepada teman-teman _sweeper_ kita beserta tamu mereka. "Naitou-_kun_, bisa kau tinggalkan kami di sini? Aku dan murid-muridku masih ada yang harus diurus," titah Suiko, sengaja menempatkan kata 'murid' daripada 'teman', takut Daigo curiga.

Sayangnya, meskipun tampangnya bodoh, Daigo tidak sebodoh itu. "Hmph, tidak usah ditutupi lagi, Tatsunagi-_sensei_. Aku sudah tahu pekerjaan kalian, kok. Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan membongkar identitas kalian sebagai pembunuh bayaran," terangnya yakin. Tapi tetap saja, perkataannya itu malah membuat seluruh pembunuh di ruangan itu tambah curiga.

Bisa jadi, Daigo ini adalah mata-mata, atau semacamnya, yang diutus dari pihak mana pun yang tidak menginginkan keberadaan para _sweeper_.

"Maaf," decit Suiko, sengaja memelankan suaranya. Sembari menatap Daigo intens, matanya melirik Leon sekilas, menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang _tsundere_ itu adalah dalang dari hadirnya Daigo di ruangan ini. "Tapi, aku tak bisa memegang kata-katamu, kau sudah pernah membunuh?"

Seluruh kepala tercengang. Leon, Aichi, Kai, Ren, dan Miwa, sangat mengetahui bahwa, pertanyaan itu adalah kalimat pertama yang akan diucapkan Tatsunagi Suiko, kepada orang yang dengan sengaja menginjakkan kaki ke hamparan lingkungan pembunuhnya.

Untuk sesaat, hening menghinggapi ruangan.

Baru saja Ren ingin membuka suara, tiba-tiba saja satu kalimat lirih menginterupsi semuanya. Menghentikan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan dari mulutnya yang selalu menyinggingkan senyum polos dan bodoh.

"Aku... tidak tahu..."

Hah?

Leon menopang dagu, Aichi memiringkan kepala, Ren melirik sinis, Miwa menaikkan alis, Kai meniup permen karet, Kourin menatap datar, dan Suiko...

... semakin mencurigai orang baru ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak tahu'?" tanyanya, datar namun terdengar agak kasar. Meski begitu, tak satu pun di antara teman-teman dan adiknya yang berhenti dari kegiatan-kegiatan yang telah tersebutkan di atas.

Merasa diinterogasi, Daigo melirik Ren, mengharapkan bantuan dari sahabatnya tersebut. "Yaa, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Maksudku, aku..."

... terhenti...

"Kau... sebenarnya, siapa kau?"

* * *

Second:

The Gold Paladin's Bestfriend

_**TBC**_.

* * *

A/N:

Terima kasih telah membaca sampai chapter ini selesai. Saya selaku author benar-benar bersyukur, bisa mengapdet fic ini, walaupun waktunya agak lama. Rencana saya /baru rencana lho-plak/ saya akan mengapdet fic ini setiap awal bulan, dari tanggal 1-10. Lewat dari itu, berarti di bulan tersebut fic ini tidak apdet.

Oh iya, untuk para target dan klien, tidak akan saya sebutkan banyak-banyak tentang identitas mereka. Sebab adegan bunuh-membunuh hanya selingan, bukan inti utama cerita. Karena itu saya hanya menyebutkan inisial mereka saja. Kalau ada inisial yang sama dengan chara, mohon dimaklumi.

Satu lagi, saya bener-bener kebingungan menentukan nama kota dalam fic ini. Mau pakai nama kota di Jepang, saya nggak tahu keadaan di kota tersebut kayak apa, pusing, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menamai kota ini dengan nama saya yang diplesetin Cledea=Claudhia /ketahuan ni anak ga kreatif

Mata uangnya juga, ciptaan saya sendiri. Anggap saja 1 zean =100 rupiah. Kurang lebih sama kayak yen Jepang lah. Kalau ada mata uang negara lain yg namanya sama, mohon dimaklumi...

Maafkan saya kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan.

Balasan review:

**Yatsufusa**: Anda reviewer pertamax di fic ini, hadiahnya ucapan selamat /plak/ Haha, iya, semua chara utama satu profesi, yaitu pembunuh bayaran. Meskipun jadi multichap, nggak memberatkan, kok, jadi tenang saja. Mau cubit pipi Leon, izin sama Daigo dulu, ya /duesh/ ini sudah apdet, makasih review-nya.

**Yun Mei Ho**: Saya nggak baik, kok... hehehe... tenang, derajat Daigo bakal saya tinggikan pelan-pelan. Sepelan gajah manjat pohon /ga mungkin dudul/ mau DaiLe yg lemon? Mungkin beberapa chap lagi, mereka kan baru ketemu... makasih review-nya

**Marcel Vinder**: Haha, karena terlalu bodoh makanya dia nggak takut /dilindes/ ini sudah apdet, makasih review-nya

**yuuyuuyuu**: HIDUP DAIGOLEON! #semangat 45. imutkah? Oh, Leon emang selalu imut, kok #diinjek. Iya, kalau dalam pandangan saya, Aichi emang bijak orangnya, karena itu di fic ini saya jadiin dia 'kakak' buat Leon. Ini sudah apdet, makasih review-nya

**SeraphelArchangelaClaudia**: ini sudah lanjut, makasih review-nya

**Kirito Zanmakusa**: hmmm... gimana, ya? Bakal dibongkar nggak, ya? Tetap ikuti chap selanjutnya~ ini sudah apdet. Makasih review-nya

**UnknownTanpaNama**: HIDUP DAIGOLEON! Iya, untung ada Leon /berasa iklan/ sebenernya saya juga kurang suka ama tokoh utama City Hunter, saya sukanya sama Kaori. Hidup Kaori! /mulai lagi/ ini sudah apdet, makasih review-nya

**Snowy Coyote**: f-fans? /syok/ ya ampun, saya terlalu cepet buat dapet fans... tapi makasih, ya.. emm, lemonnya mungkin di beberapa chapter depan, tunggu aja, ya. Ini sudah apdet, makasih review-nya

**Han Zhishi**: kepikiran sampe sekarang? Mau juga kali /plak/ ini sudah apdet, makasih review-nya

Terima kasih banyak kepada kamu semua yang telah me-review, memberikan fave, mem-follow, dan kamu yang menjadi silent reader! Saya sayang kalian semua~!

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya:

Third:

Narukami, in Romantica


	3. Third: Narukami, in Romantica

_SMA Swasta Hitsue, Ruang Musik 3, 07.12_

_Bel masuk belum berbunyi, namun di ruang musik yang tak lagi terpakai ini, ada dua orang yang tengah memakainya. Salah seorang dari mereka menjabat sebagai guru, dan seorang lainnya adalah murid kelas dua._

_Suiko dan Leon._

_Suiko, wanita cantik bermata keunguan itu, sedang menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan, persis di atas piano. Sementara Leon hanya berdiri di sebelahnya, memasang wajah setenang mungkin, padahal dirinya tahu, Suiko pasti akan memarahinya._

_Menghela napas, sang guru memulai pembicaraan. "Aku memang bukan pemimpin dari kelompok kita," katanya. Menatap Leon selurus mungkin untuk membuat mata violet dari murid jeniusnya itu menghadap padanya. "Tapi, aku adalah anggota paling tua dari kelompok kita. Secara tak langsung aku jadi bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kalian lakukan."_

_Kepala pirang tertunduk dalam. Ia tahu dan mengerti, ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah._

_Dan ia, siap untuk segala keputusan, serta permintaan yang akan diberikan oleh Suiko padanya. Termasuk..._

"_Aku dan yang lainnya sudah sepakat menyetujui, bahwa tindakanmu kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan."_

"_Aku tahu..."_

_Mata Suiko menatap kepala Leon lekat. Tangannya yang ramping mengangkat dagu Leon yang terbenam hampir menyentuh dada. "Kau harus menjelaskan pada kami, setidaknya padaku, apa yang membuatmu berbuat begitu!"_

_Kasar, Leon menepis tangan Suiko, tidak mempedulikan bahwa kini tatapan mata gurunya itu sudah menjadi lebih tajam daripada yang tadi. "Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa, Suiko-_sensei_. Ini keputusanku, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya," walau ia sudah menyiapkan diri dengan semua yang akan terjadi, toh, dirinya juga tidak mungkin menjelaskan pada mereka, apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat orang itu._

_Suiko melirik tangannya yang ditepis Leon. Ia mengakui, reflek anak itu memang lebih hebat daripada dirinya. Sekalipun ia memang lebih berpengalaman dalam hal bunuh-membunuh, namun Leon memang jauh lebih hebat._

_Ha, ia sebagai guru Leon pun tidak bisa memungkiri, betapa cepat perkembangan anak itu kini._

"_Kau memang sweeper yang hebat, tapi ketahuilah, ini semua bukan masalah hebatnya kau atau tidak. Ini semua adalah kesalahan karena kecerobohanmu," ucap Suiko. Dalam hati, ia sakit kepala juga melihat tingkah Leon yang seakan semakin membebani dirinya sendiri, mungkin ini semua memang kesalahannya, namun pemuda pirang itu seolah menutup diri, dan tidak mau berbagi apa yang ia rasakan kepada orang lain._

_Kemarin, tepatnya, dua hari sebelumnya, ia sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Aichi. Tapi seperti dugaannya, Aichi pun tidak tahu apa-apa._

_Seingatnya, yang Aichi tahu adalah; semua menyangkut masa lalu Leon._

_Hei, masa lalu yang pahit, bukan berarti kejadian yang amat tabu bagi seorang _sweeper_ bisa diabaikan, benar?_

_Merapatkan baris gigi, Suiko rasanya ingin cepat-cepat membereskan masalah ini. Astaga, bukan hanya Leon, identitas yang lain bisa terancam! "Cepat bereskan Naitou Daigo! Kau tahu seberapa penting kerahasiaan identitas kita, bukan? Kalau kau tidak bisa membereskannya..."_

_Kalau Leon tak bisa membereskan Daigo... ?_

"_Kalau kau tidak bisa membereskannya dengan tanganmu. Biar aku yang akan menanam peluru di kepalanya."_

_... membunuh Daigo..._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aqua Force

A Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfiction

Third:

Narukami, in Romantica

Disclaimer:

Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Itou, Satoshi Nakamura, and Bushiroad

Warning:

Sho-ai, Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, ga waras, BANYAK adegan membunuh, deskripsi dan diksi yang kejam, dan lain-lain

Tidak suka jangan baca, oke?

Requested from **Kurogane Shadowhawks**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mata keunguan Suiko memicing, lembut tapi tegas. "Miwa," panggilnya datar, kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang mengulum lolipop.

Plop. Suara kuluman permen bulat menghancurkan seluruh hening yang ada, diketahui pelakunya adalah seorang yang terpanggil, Miwa. "Ada apa, _Sensei_?" ia menyahut kalem, tak peduli dengan atmosfer di ruangan tersebut yang sebenarnya agak...

... yah, menyeramkan, sedikit..

Segera, kelima jemari Suiko yang lentik menunjuk 'terdakwa' saat ini, Naitou Daigo. "Periksa dia," perintahnya, masih dengan nada yang lembut nan menyeramkan. "Aku yakin anak ini bukan orang biasa," berbisik seorang diri ketika tangan Taishi Miwa bergerilya di tubuh Daigo.

Daigo yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, segera menghindari sergapan Miwa. "Aku gak napsu sama kamu, makasih," katanya ketus, sambil memelototi pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Dih, siapa juga yang mau grepe-grepein kamu! Mending aku grepe-grepein Aichi, tau gak!" sembur Miwa seketika, yang dengan segera dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan dari Kai.

Iya, iya, emangnya siapa, sih seme yang suka uke-nya dijadiin bandingan?

Pemuda cokelat bermata madu itu terdiam sejenak. Bukan, bukan karena tertohok atas jawaban Miwa. Tapi-

Krek!

"AKH!"

-ia menempelkan New Nambu 92, ke pelipis Miwa.

Tak membuang waktu, enam orang lainnya segera mengacungkan laras seratus dua puluhan milimeter milik mereka, tepat ke arah kepala Daigo. "Letakkan senjatamu, Naitou," ancam Suiko, seraya mengokang Colt Python. "Kau ternyata lebih berbahaya daripada yang kukira," lanjutnya, menyeringai keji.

Daigo melepaskan senjatanya, ia meletakkannya di kaki dan mengangkat tangan, membuat Miwa terjatuh ke lantai. "Tidak juga," katanya. Kedua tangan itu kembali turun saat melihat enam orang di hadapannya menurunkan senjata mereka.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa aku pernah membunuh atau tidak," ucapnya tanpa diminta. Pemuda itu duduk di sebuah kursi, yang memiliki biola tepat di hadapannya. "Tapi, aku tahu aku bisa menembak, dengan akurat. Dan aku..." Daigo berdiri, berjalan perlahan langkah demi langkah. Hingga akhirnya...

"... tertarik, pada anak ini."

... berhenti tepat di depan Leon, yang memasang wajah 'wtf' padanya.

Kourin mengacungkan lagi Beretta PX-4 miliknya. "Menjauh dari Leon," katanya dingin. Meski di tengkuknya mengalir darah ketakutan, tapi yang sedang –menurutnya- terancam bahaya adalah anggota kelompoknya, tentu naluri keibuannya tak mungkin membiarkan orang asing menyakiti anggotanya.

Oh, dan tanpa disadari semuanya, Aichi juga ambil bagian. Glock 17 warna cokelat ternyata sudah terkokang di tangannya.

"Jangan dekati saudaraku," adalah kalimat yang ia ucapkan untuk menjauhkan Daigo dari Leon.

Ditodong dua senjata dari kiri dan kanan sekaligus, tak lantas membuat Daigo menyerah. Malah, ia semakin mendekati Leon, yang diam-diam mengokang Silver Beretta putihnya sebelum ia mengacungkannya pada kepala Daigo.

Klek.

Laras putih telah dikokang, saatnya me-

Cup!

"Hah?"

Senjata putih Leon terjatuh dari tangannya –untung saja tak menyentuh bagian yang menembak- tatkala Daigo, dengan tidak jelasnya, menciumnya di khalayak banyak.

Pemuda cokelat itu menekan belakang leher Leon, memintanya untuk mendalami kegiatan mereka. Leon sendiri hanya bisa mematung karena ia tak punya lagi tameng –dalam kasus ini, revolver putih kesayangannya-.

Lagipula, walaupun ia masih menggenggam pistol perak itu, ia tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melepaskan silinder pelurunya. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan orang tak jelas ini.

Lidah Daigo memaksa masuk ke dalam pagar pertahanan Leon. Namun pemuda pirang itu tak lantas membuka mulutnya, ia tetap mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak mengizinkan si cokelat untuk memasuki wilayah pribadinya.

Meski begitu, Daigo tetap mencoba untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Leon, dengan berbagai cara.

Hingga, akhirnya Leon tak kuat lagi, setelah Daigo menggigit bibirnya. Kesakitan, si pirang mengerang kecil, sebelum lidah Daigo kemudian masuk dengan sempurna.

Daigo melepas bibirnya, kembali membuat jarak di antara mereka. Bersyukurlah pada enam orang yang lain karena mereka terlalu cengo untuk bisa bergerak cepat. Mereka semua terlalu terkejut dengan 'serangan' Daigo yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Tubuh Leon tersungkur seketika, sesaat setelah Daigo melepas lehernya. Wajahnya luar biasa merah, dengan napas tersengal dan jantung yang berdebar mendentam. Dirinya bahkan tak bisa lagi mendengarkan suara teman-temannya yang sedang memarahi Daigo karena detak jantungnya yang berisik.

Aichi mengangkat tubuh Leon pelan-pelan, membantunya untuk berdiri. "Ini Leon-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, menyerahkan kembali pistol perak kesayangan sepupu angkatnya. Leon menggeleng pelan ketika mengambil pistolnya, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh lagi-

"Leon-_kun_!"

'Sialan kau, Naitou...' membatin lemah sambil memandangi punggung Daigo yang –tanpa disadari semua orang- mulai pergi meninggalkan ruang musik.

-sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri, entah mengapa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kota Cledea, 00.34

Ini bukan malam yang indah.

Sebaliknya, ini malam yang cukup menakutkan. Langit amat mendung, hingga menutupi cahaya bulan yang sesungguhnya sedang purnama. Langit mendung kehitaman itu menambah warna keabuan pada langit, tak lupa dengan percikan listrik yang menyambar awan satu sama lain.

Ah, jangan abaikan kilatnya. Inilah yang membuat malam hari ini terasa begitu dingin, meski dalam masalah hawa, tak seperti kedengarannya.

Dalam kegelapan, tiga sosok manusia berdiri angkuh di atas sebuah gedung hotel. Tak tampak jelas seperti apa wajah mereka, namun bisa dipastikan, mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran. Sebab, di tangan kanan mereka tergantung sebuah pistol.

Hmph, tidak usah disebutkan nama hotelnya apa, karena di tempat inilah pertumpahan darah akan terjadi.

"Kai-_kun_, kamar nomor berapa?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, yang paling kecil. Rambut birunya yang ber-ahoge melambai pelan diterpa angin malam yang jujur saja, dingin sekali.

Ctar!

Salah seorang lagi, yang berambut cokelat, menoleh pada si rambut biru. "Seratus tujuh belas, lantai delapan. Ren, kau kamar nomor berapa?" si rambut cokelat berpaling kepada satu orang yang tersisa, berambut merah dan satu angkatan dengan mereka. Siswa kelas dua SMA Swasta Hitsue, Suzugamori Ren.

"Ah?" ucapnya, baru saja sadarkan diri setelah sedari tadi mengapung dalam keseriusan. "Oh, sebenarnya tikusku bukan penghuni sementara hotel ini. Aku tahu dia ada di sini karena tadi aku melihatnya membawa pelacur bau lendir bermata hijau," katanya, sembari menyiapkan enam buah silinder sembilan milimeter ke dalam revolver Colt King Cobra.

Mata cokelat Kai memicing tak nyaman, memikirkan panggilan-panggilan kasar yang dilancarkan teman sesama sweeper-nya itu. "Wow, Ren, panggilan yang kau buat menusuk sekali. Padahal kau selalu bersikap biasa saja pada kami semua, tak pernah sekasar itu," Kai menyahut, memandangi Ren dengan mata yang...

Hei, apa pandangan Kai itu...

... takut?

Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Dia memang pembunuh bayaran -profesional, kalau mau ditambahkan- tapi dia juga manusia. Kai Toshiki berhak untuk takut, meski itu pada temannya sendiri.

Kai menatap Ren canggung, sadar diri. Ia menjaga bahasanya mulai dari sini, sebab ia –dan Aichi- merasakan ada aura aneh di sekeliling tubuh Ren.

Mereka tahu, itu bukan Ren yang biasanya.

Ada aura pembunuh, mematikan. Benar-benar kejam. Itu pembunuh berdarah es yang tidak mereka kenali, bukan Ren.

Untuk sementara, hening mencintai seluruh ruang di antara mereka bertiga.

"Hmph, tikusku sudah bergerak. Aku duluan, Narukami," pamit Ren tanpa menoleh, matanya tak lepas sedetik pun pada tikusnya. Bahkan ia berlalu secepat kilat sebelum pasangan Narukami, Kai dan Aichi, sempat menjawab salamnya.

"Dia semakin mirip Leon," Kai Toshiki mengerjapkan matanya, menyadarkan diri dengan cepat sementara Sendou Aichi masih ternganga. "Fokus, Aichi," ia memanggil, dengan Aichi yang segera mengambil kembali kesadarannya.

Fokus, tentu saja. Mereka pembunuh bayaran harus selalu fokus, kalau tidak, uang melayang.

Mata biru itu memandangi Kai, yang saking fokusnya bahkan lupa menyematkan panggilan '_chan'_ pada nama Aichi.

"Target kita sudah bergerak. Aichi, siapkan Glock-mu, kita kejar dia!" seru Kai, langsung berlari meninggalkan Aichi. Pemuda biru itu terang kebingungan, sebab Kai bergerak sangat cepat, meskipun tidak secepat Ren. "Ah? Eh? Tunggu, Kai-_kun_!" walau tangannya sudah mengokang laras cokelat Glock, tetap saja langkahnya tersendat karena terkejut.

Di saat Kai dan Aichi sibuk mengejar target mereka, Ren sibuk menyelinap ke kamar target –euhm, tikus- nya. Niatnya, sih, mau menghabisi tikus itu di perjalanannya pulang, tapi tanpa diduga, ternyata tikus ini bertemu temannya, yang tentu saja bukan target Ren. Terpaksa ia harus menunggu sampai teman tikus gotnya ini pulang.

Heh, baguslah. Sekarang tinggal si tikus sendirian. Hmm, sudah berapa abad Ren menunggu, ya? Rasanya lama sekali..

Ren mengokang Colt kebanggaannya tanpa suara. Mata merah itu membidik tikus gotnya dengan yakin dan akurat. Tubuh rampingnya ia sembunyikan di balik sebatang pohon, berjarak sekitar enam meter dari target.

Pelan, jemari itu mulai menarik pelatuk, begitu hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Bahkan moncong Colt-nya mengikuti setiap gerakan sang tikus, hingga-

DOR

-dia melepaskan satu silinder timah panas sepuluh milimeter.

Ketika teriakan ketakutan dan keterkejutan terdengar dari penjuru rumah si tikus, sang Gold Paladin sudah pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan sang tikus berlumur darah yang menguar dari jantungnya. Membiarkan teriakan histeris dari mereka yang melihatnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan keheningan.

"Ha, kalau yang model begini, sih, diberi lima puluh ribu juga aku mau. Tapi tak apa, dua ratus ribu ternyata lebih menggiurkan..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

DOR

Satu kali.

DOR

Dua kali.

Crek

Tidak ada yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kai-_kun_..." Aichi tersadar seketika saat tangan Kai menurunkan Glock 17 berlaras cokelat miliknya. Mencegahnya untuk menambah lagi peluru yang bersarang di tubuh target mereka.

"Sudah cukup, Aichi," katanya, menatap Aichi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ketika Aichi hampir menanyakan kenapa, pemuda biru itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan laju bibirnya, dan hanya diam sembari berucap lirih. "Maaf, Kai-_kun_.."

"Maaf.."

"Maaf..."

Aichi tahu, kalau kekasihnya ini sudah menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel '_chan'_, berarti Kai sedang sangat serius sekarang. Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Aichi untuk melakukan hal yang lain, dan itu berarti, tahap selanjutnya biar ia yang urus.

Kai memeluk si biru dengan hangat. Sekedar menenangkan ketakutannya sedikit. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala biru Aichi yang wajahnya telah memerah, bukan karena malu, tetapi karena wajah itu kini telah berlumur darah.

Jemari itu menyusuri wajah manis kekasihnya. "Wajahmu jadi kotor," ia berucap, membersihkan noda darah yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Aichi-_chan_ tidak cocok dengan warna darah. Warna biru yang menenangkan akan lebih baik," mengecup pipi Aichi yang telah bersih dari warna merah.

Pemuda biru itu menunduk. Dalam.

Sejujurnya, Aichi tipe orang yang bisa lepas kendali saat rasa takutnya tak terbendung lagi. Lepas kendali di sini artinya, ia akan melupakan rasa takutnya, sebelum akhirnya menghabisi apa yang ia takutkan. Dan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya takut adalah pandangan mata target yang mengarah tepat kepadanya, saat ia membunuhnya.

Begitu penuh dendam dan menyakitkan. Pandangan itu seolah berkata bahwa mereka, para target yang sudah mati itu, akan membalaskan dendam mereka. Akan menghantui Aichi di setiap mimpi buruknya. Akan masuk ke dalam pikiran Aichi, yang sesungguhnya sudah tak ingin ia ingat kembali.

Karena sebab itulah, Narukami selalu mengakhiri pekerjaan mereka, dengan meninggalkan dua lubang mata. Di mana isinya sudah hancur tak berbentuk lagi.

Hari sudah hampir pagi ketika tangan Kai menggenggam tangan Aichi di perjalanan pulang mereka. Aichi menggigit jemarinya yang terasa amat dingin. Sepertinya udara pagi ini benar-benar menyesakkan kulit. "Kalau takut, seharusnya kau tidak usah menjadi _sweeper_," ucap Kai, menggenggam lebih erat tangan Aichi yang ikut menjadi sedingin es.

Mendengar Kai membuka suara –apalagi dengan kalimat yang seakan memojokkannya itu-, Aichi kembali menunduk dalam-dalam. Oh, ia bahkan bisa melihat kerah bajunya sendiri saat ia melongo ke bawah. "Aku... hanya ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Agar tidak bergantung kepada Leon-_kun_, Kai-_kun_, Kourin-_san_, Suiko-_san_, atau siapa pun lagi."

Awalnya, ingin sekali Kai mengatakan "kau juga masih bergantung padaku" dan semacamnya. Tapi tidak jadi, karena setelah ia melirik sedikit ke sampingnya, Aichi terlihat tak mau diganggu.

Aichi mengerti jalan pikiran Kai. Ia menyadari, bahwa dirinya masih bergantung pada Kai, sangat malah. Ia juga tahu, hanya Kai yang bisa menyadarkannya kembali saat ia lepas kendali. Hanya suara Kai yang bisa membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata saat jiwanya melanglang buana entah ke mana. Hanya pandangan mata Kai, yang bisa membuatnya kembali ke dirinya semua setelah ia tak bisa menemukan dirinya.

Hanya. Kai.

Dulu, waktu pertama kali menjadi seorang _sweeper_, Aichi pernah berpasangan dengan Leon saat memburu target. Namun mereka sama sekali tak ada kecocokan dalam berburu. Aichi cepat sekali melepaskan kendali dalam dirinya, dan jujur saja, itu membuat emosi Leon sering tersulut. Berkali-kali sepupu angkatnya itu hampir melepas peluru di kepala birunya, untung saja Leon selalu melesetkan pelurunya dengan sengaja.

Itu dilakukan terus menerus hingga Kai datang.

Aichi benar-benar bersyukur, Kourin mengenalkan dirinya pada Kai. Adik gurunya itu memang selalu bisa menemukan orang yang berbakat dalam bidang mereka.

Khususnya, dalam kasus Aichi.

"Aichi-_chan_ kedinginan? Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang," kata Kai ketika mereka hampir tiba di jalan menuju rumah Aichi. Pemuda biru itu mengangguk lemah, menyadari hari sudah hampir pagi dengan semburat warna kekuningan yang berada di langit tepat di hadapannya.

"Matahari terbit," ujar Kai. Sedikit terkejut karena Aichi menghentikan langkahnya, ia pun turut terhenti di tempat. Mata kebiruan Aichi, di mata seorang Kai, terlihat amat cantik setelah ditimpa sinar mentari pagi yang belum sepenuhnya muncul itu.

Tanpa sadar, Aichi berlirih dengan pelan. "Cantik..."

Sudah lama, ya, sudah lama. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat matahari terbit. Biasanya setelah pergi menghabisi target, ia akan pulang dinihari, dan pergi ke sekolah setelah matahari sudah tinggi, tentu saja tidak bersama Leon, karena pemuda itu sudah pergi lebih dulu darinya.

Aichi memaklumi, karena Leon adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, otomatis ia harus datang lebih dulu demi memeriksa keadaan sekolah.

Kai yang mendengar lirihan itu, mengecup pipi Aichi pelan, dan lembut. "Ya, cantik. Seperti dirimu," menggandeng tangan Aichi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Pulang.

_Aku tidak cantik... Kai-_kun_..._

_... tangan ini, telah berlumur darah..._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

SMA Swasta Hitsue, Papan Pengumuman Sekolah, 1 Juli 2027, 12.20

"Hei, kenapa, ya, di papan pengumuman ini selalu ada lembaran kertas yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang tulisannya 'H20', gambar Poseidon, angka empat, gambar bulu sayap, dan gambar jantung. Apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini?"

"Ya, dan hampir setiap hari kita bisa lihat tulisan 'H20', bukankah itu artinya 'air'?"

Telinga Aichi menangkap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut teman-temannya. Bukan hanya teman-teman sekelasnya, sih, para junior dan senior juga terkadang menanyakan hal yang sama.

Hei, bukankah itu artinya, sudah semakin banyak orang yang mencurigai mereka? Walau secara tak langsung, sih.

Dan sekarang, setelah Naitou Daigo mengetahui identitas mereka...

... baiklah, Aichi galau sekarang.

Mata biru itu menatap Leon, yang sedang memandangi kertas bertuliskan 'H20' di papan pengumuman. Ditulis dengan tinta biru, ia tahu secarik kertas berlukiskan rumus kimia air itu adalah panggilan untuknya.

Ah, bukan. Tepatnya, panggilan untuk Aqua Force. Pembunuh bayaran paling kuat dan kejam di Cledea.

Sadar dipandangi, Leon melirik Aichi. "Panggilan untuk kalian juga, Aichi?" ia bertanya, sangat tiba-tiba sehingga membuat sang sepupu angkat kaget dan berjengit.

Kepala Aichi refleks kembali menghadap papan pengumuman. "Ah! Iya, Poseidon sudah berdiri di kereta, panggilan untuk kami berdua," katanya. Membunyikan sajak yang biasa ia gunakan saat melihat 'panggilan' untuk Kai dan dirinya. Diucapkannya dengan spontan.

Leon tersenyum puas, memahami bahwa sajak itu sudah melekat dalam diri sepupu angkatnya. "Kalau begitu, segera ayunkan _trident_ milik Poseidon," ucapnya sembari mengusap kepala Aichi, persis seperti sikap seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Kalau saja yang melakukan itu adalah Kai, sudah dipastikan wajah Aichi menjadi merah karena tersipu.

Mengangguk, Aichi melihat kepala pirang lain yang berdiri di belakang Leon. "Kourin-_san_, ada panggilan untukmu dan Suiko-_san_," bisiknya, takut didengar murid lain yang juga penasaran dengan apa yang terlihat di papan pengumuman.

Siswi kelas tiga itu mengerjapkan mata hijaunya. "Benarkah?" menatap pada gambar bulu sayap yang terpampang pada selembar kertas di pojok kanan bawah papan pengumuman. "Sudah tiga hari tak ada panggilan. Akan kukabari Kakak setelah ini," memiringkan kepala dan menyentuh bibir dengan satu jari.

Kuku Kourin panjang. Namun tak sepanjang milik Suiko. Dan Aichi melihat ada yang tak beres di sana.

"Kourin-_san_," ia memanggil, seraya menyambar tangan kanan Kourin. Tepatnya, jari telunjuk kanannya.

Sepasang mata biru menatapi kuku panjang Kourin.

Darah.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan saputangan warna biru. "Kourin-_san_ harus berhati-hati dengan hal sekecil ini. Nanti ada yang curiga, lho," katanya, sembari membersihkan kuku Kourin dari noda darah.

Bukan apa-apa. Sebab, Aichi paling takut dengan darah. Mengingatkannya pada mereka yang telah mati di tangannya.

Butir hijau Kourin membulat. Astaga, tadi dia tak sempat memotong kukunya. "Terima kasih, Aichi. Seperti biasa, matamu sangat jeli dengan hal seperti ini," ucapnya dengan senyum. Sungguh, padahal noda itu hanya setitik, namun Aichi bisa melihatnya dengan sempurna.

Terlebih, ia tahu jelas itu adalah noda darah. Bukan noda saus kalau ia adalah orang 'normal'.

"Sudah bersih," Aichi berseru riang, ketika memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya kepada seniornya itu. "Itu tak seberapa, kok. Leon-_kun_ sebenarnya lebih jeli dariku. Iya, kan, Le-"

"Eh?"

-bruk

"Leon-_kun_!" Aichi berteriak nyaring ketika mendapati Leon pingsan tepat di samping Kourin. Seluruh siswa yang ada di sekitar papan pengumuman, menoleh dengan kaget karena melihat ketua OSIS mereka, sudah terbaring dengan wajah luar biasa pucat.

"Cepat bawa Ketua ke Ruang Kesehatan!" perintah Kourin kepada siswa lainnya. Peraturan di sekolah itu menegaskan, bahwa siswa berwibawa harus dipanggil dengan jabatan mereka di hadapan siswa lainnya. Kecuali jika mereka adalah keluarganya.

Dan, ya, karena Kourin adalah sekretaris OSIS, otomatis ia harus memanggil Leon dengan sebutan ketua.

Dengan sigap, para siswa yang berada di sana segera mengangkat tubuh Leon, dan membawanya ke Ruang Kesehatan. Di luar dugaan, Leon sangat ringan, dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Aichi cemas.

"Mereka bilang badan Leon-_kun_ ringan, apa ia kurang makan akhir-akhir ini?" bertanya sendirian, meski di sampingnya ada Kourin. Namun gadis itu mengerti kecemasan Aichi, ia dan Suiko pun begitu jika Rekka, adik kecil mereka, berwajah pucat dan sakit.

Menepuk pundak Aichi, membuat si biru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan mengirim Ren untuk menjaganya," menatap mata biru Aichi yang jelas terpancar raut khawatir.

"Padahal tadi, tangan Leon-_kun_ begitu hangat. Apa yang terjadi?" menyentuh kepalanya perlahan, Aichi ingat jelas bahwa tadi tangan itu mengelus kepala birunya dengan hawa yang hangat.

Bagaimana bisa suhu tubuh bisa menurun secepat itu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

13.40

Aichi masuk ke Ruang Kesehatan bersama dengan Kai. Ia begitu cemas dengan keadaan Leon yang tidak kembali dari ruangan tersebut meski sudah satu jam berlalu. Apa Leon demam?

Baru saja tangan besar Kai hendak membuka pintu, di dalam sana seperti ada sesuatu.

Cokelat?

'Rambut cokelat? Jangan-jangan...' Kai mendorong pintu kuat-kuat. Aichi di sampingnya mendelik terkejut. "Ada apa, Kai-_kun_?"

Sementara Kai terus berjalan menuju tirai penutup tempat tidur yang Leon gunakan, menyibaknya, dan-

"Apa yang kau –eh?"

-mendapati Naitou Daigo yang sedang tidur. Menangkupkan kepala di atas dua tangan yang disilangkan.

Ketika Aichi melihat, Kai tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dua orang itu. Bukankah Ren yang seharusnya menjaga Leon? Ke mana dia sekarang?

'Sebenarnya, Naitou Daigo ini siapa?'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

SMA Swasta Hitsue, 10 Juli 2027, 07.02

"Kak Leon, ini arsip untuk acara tahunan sekolah tanggal lima belas Juli nanti," sang pemuda pirang mengambil berkas yang disodorkan padanya. Menoleh pada sang pemberi berkas, Leon tersenyum malaikat kepada sang gadis yang merupakan seniornya itu.

"Terima kasih," katanya lembut. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis kelas satu itu langsung memerah. "S-sama-sama, Kak Leon.." kemudian berlalu pergi dengan wajah panas dan jantung berdetak cepat.

Seperti kata pepatah, cowok ganteng memang bikin dosa.

Mata violet itu kembali bekerja menghadapi komputer. Bagaimanapun, proposal yang sedang ia kerjakan itu harus selesai hari ini. Kepala sekolah merepotkan, kenapa ini semua harus dikerjakan mepet waktu begini, sih?

Menghangatkan diri –oh, pagi ini sangat dingin, ngomong-ngomong- Leon mengambil gelas teh yang semula ia letakkan di pinggir meja. Tak sengaja, tangannya tersenggol, menyebabkan teh darjeeling yang akan diminumnya tumpah ke lantai dan-

Prang!

-gelasnya pecah.

Bruk!

-dan dirinya jatuh dari kursi, tak sadarkan diri.

Tak ada yang tahu kejadian itu. Suasana masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah, Leon hanya sendiri.

* * *

Third:

Narukami, in Romantica

_**TBC.**_

* * *

A/N:

Maafkan keterlambatan apdet ini, sepertinya sudah satu bulan lamanya saya tinggalkan /plak

Dan juga, maaf kalau chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan, habis saya stuck banget dan... uhhh... /frustasi

Oh iya, semua lambang-lambang 'panggilan' yang ada di papan pengumuman itu memiliki arti, lho. Coba tebak, apa artinya? Yang bisa jawab benar –semua- dapat rikues dari saya~

Nah, di sini banyak adegan yang saya potong-potong seperti puzzle, sengaja saya buat seperti itu, karena saya orangnya penuh kejutan /mananya?

Pokoknya, adegan yang saya potong-potong tentu ga akan saya tinggal sampai di sana saja, silakan berimajinasi sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya sebelum saya membuat lanjutan tersebut di chapter-chapter depan #digigit

Satu lagi, saya sudah 'memberi' mereka pistol yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dan ini daftarnya:

Leon: Silver Beretta 92

Aichi: Glock 17

Kai: -rencananya- buatan Colt, tapi belum dipastikan yang mana

Ren: Colt King Cobra

Miwa: rencananya Bernardelli, tapi sumpah, itu terlalu keren buat Miwa /plak

Suiko: Colt Python

Kourin: Beretta PX-4

Daigo: New Nambu 92

Penjelasan dari pistol-pistol di atas akan saya cantumkan di chapter depan. Dua di antara yang di atas itu pistol kesukaan saya, lho. Mau tebak yang mana? Dapet rikues lagi *ditonfa

Maafkan saya, chapter ini nggak ada balesan review, mungkin akan saya gabung dengan chapter depan /bungkuk

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang telah membaca, mereview, mem-fave, dan mem-follow, ya~. Saya sayang kalian semua~

Pertanyaan? Keluhan? Komentar? Kekecewaan? Flame?

Silakan manfaatkan kotak di bawah ini, ya~ ^^

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya:

Fourth:

Kagerou Day


End file.
